On The Run
by Morganna Raye
Summary: SEQUEL TO DOING BETTER. Draco and Hermione have tied the knot, now they have to survive.
1. Prologue  Escape

**A/N: So, here we are. The prologue of my new story, **_**On The Run**_**.**

**I know it's short, but they will get longer. This was never going to be a long chapter, I just needed to put it in there so that you all knew what had happened.**

**This all takes place about a week before Chapter 1, which will be up soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – Escape<strong>

"Man the exits!" came a voice from somewhere deep inside Azkaban Wizarding Prison. Immediately there were Auror's running everywhere.

Ever since the Second Wizarding War, Azkaban Prison ad switched to using Aurors as the guards instead of dementors.

There was a loud bang from somewhere deep inside the prison, and then there was a lot of screaming.

"They're out! On third level and rapidly descending!" the voice called again.

The Auror's dashed down to the bottom floor. All of the exits had been locked securely for weeks after a tip-off from the well-known Auror, Harry Potter that some of the prisoner's may be planning escape. Harry did not work in Azkaban, but he was a useful source for information.

The bottom floor was swarming with Aurors within minutes and it wasn't long before the saw the people.

"Hey! There they are!" yelled an Auror. "But they're turning, they're going back up."

"Who's in charge of the top floor? Weasley! Finnigan! What are you doing down here? You know full well you're supposed to be on the top floor. Get yourselves up there now!" yelled the Auror in charge. "Longbottom, you go with them!"

The three Auror's sprinted up the stairs as fast as they could go. They reached the top floor, but they were too late.

They had gotten there just in time to see Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Grayback throw themselves off the edge of the building.


	2. The Article

**Chapter 1 – The Article**

Hermione Malfoy was sitting at the dining table in the house she lived in with Draco Malfoy and their five children. Well, at the moment it was only two because the eldest three were at Hogwarts.

"Mummy, what are you doing?" came the voice of her four-year-old daughter Tilly.

"Nothing Tilly, I was just thinking," she replied turning to look at her daughter. She had inherited her mother's brown hair, but she had her father's gray eyes. Her eldest brother Matthew also had Hermione's hair. Phoebe and Sophie, the twins, were the only children to have inherited their father's white-blonde hair and each wore it in a plait that hung down to their waist. Caleb, who was eight, had Hermione's brown eyes and hair, but was more like his father in the way he acted.

"Mummy, when's Daddy getting home from work?" asked Tilly.

"Soon honey, he said he was going to be there late tonight."

"Oh," said her daughter thinking. Then she said, "Mummy, do you think Daddy would mind if Caleb and me tried out his broom?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, curious about what her youngest two children might be planning.

"Well, me and Caleb wanted to go flying and Daddy said he'd take us when he got home, but we want to go now!" the four-year-old finished, stamping her foot.

"But honey, if Daddy said he would take you later then you'll just have to wait. Mummy doesn't like heights, remember?"

"Yes," said Tilly.

Soon Caleb came running in from their backyard.

"Have you asked her yet Tilly? What did she say?" he yelled.

"Caleb!" exclaimed his mother. "Take those shoes of right now. They're filthy and I'm not having you trek mud all though the house after I finished cleaning it."

"Fine," sighed Caleb as he bent down to unlace his sneakers.

"And, just so that you know, I said no. If your father said he would take you flying when he got home from work, then he will, but you are not to go flying without him. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

A couple of weeks ago, Caleb had gotten hold of his father's broom after the shed door had been left unlocked. He had gone flying but had managed to get himself stuck in a tree. Hermione hadn't noticed until she had called the children for lunch, and only Tilly had shown up.

She was in a panic and had searched everywhere for Caleb. Draco had come home early that day, and he joined in the hunt as well. After about an hour of searching, they eventually found him stuck up the top of the tree. Draco had climbed up and carried him down and then climbed back up again to retrieve his broom.

Thankfully, it hadn't been damaged, but from that day on, Draco had always remembered to lock the shed door before he left for work in the mornings.

"Yes mum, but I'm so bored. I hate it when Mat, Phoebe and Soph go away from school. It's so quiet. At least when they're home there's something interesting to do. Mat's always showing me something new," grumbled Caleb, straightening up.

"Do you mean you're brother's doing magic outside of Hogwarts? He's not even of age yet. Gosh, I'm surprised he hasn't had a letter from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement yet," muttered Hermione.

"No mum, he's not doing magic. But he show's me his school books, and the wand movements, but he never does anything," insisted Caleb.

"Well that's a relief," said Hermione. "Now why don't you two go into to front room and play with your toys. Daddy will be home soon and then I can cook dinner."

"Okay Mummy," replied Tilly running out of the room. "Come on Caleb," she called. "I want to play with your dragons."

"No Tilly, play with your dolls instead," cried Caleb tearing out of the kitchen after his little sister.

Hermione sighed, remembering the time when she, Harry and Ron had escaped from Gringotts Wizarding Bank on the back of a dragon. None of them had really been welcome there since, but at least Draco could still get money out for the family, and if they were desperate, she occasionally would too.

It all seemed so long ago that she had been out saving the wizarding world with Harry and Ron. Now that Voldemort was gone, Harry had been able to settle down. He had married Ginny, Ron's younger sister and they had three children. James, who was in the year below Matthew, Albus who was in the same year as the twins and Lily who was two years older than Caleb.

They were all due to go round to the Burrow next week for a meal with Mr and Mrs Weasley. Caleb and Tilly were looking forwards to it, but Hermione could honestly say she wasn't.

If it was a Weasley family dinner, then that would most likely mean that Ron and Lavender were going to be there with their squib daughter Alicia. Hermione had nothing against Alicia, but she had Ron hadn't exactly seen eye to eye since she had broken up with him and started going out with Draco. And as Lavender was Ron's wife, that didn't exactly make them best friends either.

She sighed and stood up. She may as well start preparing dinner now instead of when Draco got home, it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

She entered the kitchen and began chopping up vegetables for the soup. Although she could have done it twice as fast with magic, she had always preferred to do her cooking the muggle way, something Draco had never understood.

* * *

><p>"Hermione? Hermione?" came a voice from the entrance hall about half an hour later.<p>

"Yes honey, I'm in the kitchen," she called back, not taking her eyes off the soup, in case it boiled over.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see a very worried husband standing in the doorway. "Draco? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hermione, have you read the Daily Prophet today?" he asked.

"No, you usually get it from work," Hermione replied, moving the soup off the heat and turning to face her husband.

"I've got a copy of it here. Read what's on the front page," he said, passing her a crumpled newspaper from his briefcase.

_DEATH EATERS ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN_ read the title.

_It has been reported that earlier this week, two well known Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban Wizarding Prison. _

_At the time the prison was under its highest security and Ministry Authorities are now questioning the replacement of dementors with Aurors._

_The two escaped Death Eaters in question are Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Grayback. It is reported that they broke out of their cell and then went for the main exit down on the bottom floor. This was however swarming with Auror's so they doubled back and wet up to the roof which was supposed to be guarded by the two well known Auror's Seamus Finnigan and Ronald Weasley._

_The two Auror's had responded to the call for help on the ground floor and so had left their posts. By the time they got up there with Auror Neville Longbottom as well, it was too late. Malfoy and Grayback had already thrown themselves off the edge of the prison and transformed into the common Death Eater travelling shape. A bolt of black smoke._

_It is now known where they went or what they plan to do, but it has been assured that both Weasley and Finnigan will be removed from their posts as guards in Azkaban and will be placed in the local divisions._

"Oh my God. You're father got out of Azkaban," Hermione said. "Aren't you worried about what he'll do to you?"

"Yes. But I'm more worried about the kids. I mean, Mat, Soph and Phoebe are all at school, and I know that they've got the professor's there, but I'm still worried about what might happen to them if my father get's hold of them.

"He would know about our marriage because it would have been in the Daily Prophet and the births of all the children will have been as well. We have to do something."

"I know." Hermione thought for a moment. "Do you want to take the kids out of Hogwarts and go into hiding until they catch him?" she suggested.

"No, that would seem stupid. We're still going to the Weasley's for dinner next week aren't we?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well then, we'll talk to Harry because he's an Auror too and see what he says and then we'll go from there. The kids would know about the escape as well, because they read the Daily Prophet."

"But what are we going to tell Caleb and Tilly? They're too young to understand what this is about."

"We won't tell them yet. We'll wait a bit until we definitely know what we're going to do."

"I can't believe that it was Ron who was on guard that night though. Harry told me that if there's a call for help and there's two of you at one post then only goes, he should have remembered it, then he might have at least been able to hold them off for a while. This is his entire fault. Does he realise how much danger he's put out family in?" Hermione was shaking with sobs of anger.

"He probably doesn't love. But calm down and finish doing dinner. I'll go and say hi to the kids." Draco turned and left the kitchen.

"That idiot!" Hermione muttered as she stirred the soup. She would never forgive Ron for this, not unless he had a very good reason as to why he left his post.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some of you may have noticed that in **_**The Sorting,**_** Neville is a Professor at Hogwarts and then in this story he is an Auror.**

**That's because between Matthew's first year and the current day, Neville left his job at Hogwarts and trained to become and Auror with Harry and Ron, so he's now working for the Ministry.**


	3. The Burrow

**Chapter 2 – The Burrow**

A week later Draco and Hermione were standing outside the front door of the Burrow. Hermione was holding Tilly in her arms and Caleb was clutching Draco's hand. Hermione knocked on the door and it was almost immediately opened by Mrs Weasley.

"Hermione! Draco! How good to see you!" she cried. "Come in. Ginny and Harry are here with Lily so Caleb will have someone to play with." Caleb looked slightly brighter when he heard this.

"Mrs Weasley -"

"Call me Molly dear," said Mrs Weasley as she lead them inside.

"Okay then, Mrs Weasley, are Ron and Lavender here yet?" asked Hermione.

"No dear, I'm afraid not. Ron got called into work at the last minute so we're expecting them to be a bit late."

"Oh, okay then," said Hermione as she carried Tilly into the sitting room.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried when she saw her friend. "I haven't seen you in ages. You never owl me anymore. Come and sit down." And she took her friend by the arm and lead her to the sofa.

"Hermione, did you read the Daily Prophet last week?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but I don't think it's something to discuss right now," said Hermione, nodding her head towards Tilly who was sitting on her lap.

"Okay, we'll talk later then," he said, before turning to Draco to discuss the latest Quidditch match. It would have been almost impossible to tell that during their school years the two men had hated each other.

Caleb and Lily had already disappeared and Hermione made a mental note to go and check on them later.

She turned towards Ginny and smiled. "So how have you been? I'm sorry about not owling but that's what happens when you get two young children with completely opposite attitudes. They haven't stopped arguing all term."

"Oh nothing much. Al sent us an owl the other week. He said that James had decided that it would be a good idea to release dung bombs in the Slytherin common room. He got a week's detention."

"He sounds like Fred, George, Sirius and James all in one," laughed Hermione, all four of those people had been extremely fond of playing pranks.

"Yes, I was thinking that too," Ginny laughed.

It was about an hour later when the back door opened and Mr Weasley walked in with Ron, Lavender and Alicia.

"Guess who I bumped into a work?" he said with a smile. "Our youngest son here thought that he was going to miss the family dinner. I told him he had to come or Ginny here might hex him."

"Dad!" laughed Ginny. "I'd never do that to my _darling_ older brother."

"Oh, is this a family dinner?" asked Hermione.

"Yes dear," replied Mrs Weasley. "Fred and George are closing up shop and coming down with Alicia, Angelina and Roxanne. Percy should be here soon with Lucy and Molly and Bill and Fleur are coming with Louis soon as well."

"Oh, so there's going to be a lot of people then," I said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Tilly's ear.

"Yes, I thought we would probably eat outside because there's more room out there." Replied Mrs Weasley, turning back to the soup.

"Mummy, can I go and play with Lily?" asked Tilly.

"Okay honey. Of you go. Louis and Roxanne will be here soon and then you really will have some more friends to play with," replied Hermione lifting her daughter off her lap and placing her on the floor.

"I miss it when my children were that small," said Ginny as they watched the four-year-old run out the room. "It seems so long ago that James was that small. Do you remember what he did to the poor cat Harry?" she asked.

"Yes, I don't think Felix has been the same ever since," replied Harry.

* * *

><p>An hour later then entire Weasley family, minus Charlie who was in Romania and add Hermione, Draco, Caleb and Tilly (although they were considered family by Mrs Weasley) were sitting around a huge table eating dinner.<p>

Fleur, Ginny, Hermione and Lavender were talking about an article in _Witch Weekly_, Fred and George were telling the kids about their latest product and all the men seemed quite happy to discuss the latest Quidditch match, although somehow they managed to get from Quidditch to who they thought would be the new Minister for Magic when Kingsley Shacklebolt retired.

When they had finished eating and all the plates had been cleared away. Ron, Mr Weasley and Percy stayed outside to have a few drinks, Fleur and Lavender helped Mrs Weasley with the washing up and Fred and George disappeared with the kids to give them a demonstration of their products.

That left Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Bill and Draco sitting in the comfy sitting room around a warm fire.

"So, Hermione," started Harry. "Did you read the article in the Daily Prophet last week?"

"Yes, and Draco and I are really worried," Hermione answered. "We don't know where he is, and we're worried he'll go for the kids to get information. We're considering going into hiding, but then we'd need to decided whether or not to take the kids out of school."

"Well, if you need to, come and stay with Ginny and I. I'm sure the kids will love the company and then Ginny or I could go and get them from Kings Cross. We won't tell anyone you're staying with us, and if you need some air, you could always use my invisibility cloak to go for a walk," suggested Harry.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione replied. "We'll talk it over and we'll let you know of our decision. The only problem is we'll have to tell the kids about it. Matthew is old enough to know, but the twins, Caleb and Tilly are too young to understand, and I'm sure you're children are going to be curious about why we're living at your house."

"We'll worry about that later," said Ginny. "But now I think it's time we all went home. It's nearly eleven o'clock and I want to leave before Ron gets to drunk and starts doing things that I really don't what to be around to see."

"Ginny's right," said Draco. "We should be going to Hermione. It's long past the kids bedtime's. Caleb is going to be absolutely horrible tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll go and get them," Hermione replied. She climbed the stairs to what used to be Ginny and her room and pushed open the door.

Caleb and Lily were sitting on the floor playing exploding snap and Tilly was curled up on the bed fast asleep. Fred and George had obviously finished their demonstration.

"Caleb, Lily, we're going home now. Pack up and go downstairs quietly, I don't want you to wake Tilly," whispered Hermione.

Caleb opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione raised her finger to her lips. He nodded silently and packed away the cards.

Hermione crept over to what used to be Ginny's bed and scooped up Tilly in her arms. She followed Caleb and Lily downstairs and soon they were all waiting by the front door.

"I'll see you soon Ginny," said Hermione, giving her friend the best hug she could while still holding her daughter. "And I'll owl you about our decision."

"Okay, take care," said Ginny.

Hermione and Draco walked out the front gates and clasped hands, apparating themselves back to their home.

"Okay Caleb, go and get ready for bed and I'll come and tuck you in," said Hermione as they walked in the front door.

Caleb ran upstairs to his room and Hermione carried Tilly her hers. She laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She then went into Caleb's room and pulled his covers up as well.

"Sleep tight," she whispered, kissing his forehead and switching out the light as she left the room.

She joined Draco in the living room and sat next to him on the sofa.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked after giving her husband a kiss. "Shall we go and live with Ginny and Harry?"

"I don't know. It would mean I would have to leave my job, but they would understand if they read the Daily Prophet why I did and that would make a lot more people he could go to, to find out where we were."

"Yes, but if you didn't tell them they wouldn't know where they were. Just say that you have to leave because of your father and that's it."

"Okay, you've convinced me. We'll go and live with them. But you have to explain it to the kids," Draco said, brushing his wife's hair out of her face.

"Fine," said Hermione. "But I still get to punish you." And she leaned in for a kiss.


	4. Moving

**A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait for a new chapter, but school went back about a week ago and I've had heaps of homework. And as you probably know, lots of homework = not much computer time.**

**But here it is, the next chapter in my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Moving<strong>

_Dear Matthew,_

_Your father and I are writing to tell you some very important news. We cannot say all we want to in this letter in case it is intercepted but everything will be explained properly when we see you over the Christmas holidays._

_When you and your sisters get off the train at the end of term, your father and I will not be there to meet you. If you read the Daily Prophet a few weeks ago you would know why. Instead you will be going home with Harry, Ginny and their kids._

_We will explain as much as possible when we see you at Christmas._

_Love you,_

_Mum and dad._

Hermione signed off the letter and sealed it in an envelope, she then took another sheet of parchment and bean writing a letter to her daughters.

_Dear Phoebe and Sophie,_

_Your father and I are writing to tell you some very important news. We cannot say all we want to in this letter in case it is intercepted but everything will be explained properly when we see you over the Christmas holidays._

_When you and your brother get off the train at the end of term, your father and I will not be there to meet you. If you read the Daily Prophet a few weeks ago you would know why. Instead you will be going home with Harry, Ginny and their kids._

_We will explain as much as possible when we see you at Christmas._

_Love you,_

_Mum and dad._

The letter was almost exactly the same as the one for Matthew. Hermione took them over to the family owl and said "I need you to take these to Matthew, Phoebe and Sophie."

The owl seemed to hoot in response and then it soared out the window. Hermione watched it go, and then went into her bedroom where Draco was packing there things.

"Have you got everything?" she asked, looking around the room.

"I'm pretty sure, have you sent the letters?"

"Yes, the owl's just left." Hermione replied, brushing a piece of fluff of her jumper. "What do you think the kids are going to say?"

"I dunno. I hope they take it as well as Caleb and Tilly though."

They had told Caleb and Tilly they were all going to stay at Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house for a couple of months. Although Ginny and Harry weren't technically their Aunt and Uncle, they called them that because they didn't have any proper Aunts and Uncles.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked.

"I think so. Do you want to go and get the kids?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Sure, but you have to bring all the bags downstairs."

We had only packed out clothing and things like that because that way if Lucius did show up at our house, it would hopefully look like we had gone on holiday.

I headed down stairs to the front room where Caleb and Tilly were playing. Draco joined me there a few minutes later.

"Okay, we're going to be travelling by Floo," I told them, taking the small pot of green powder off the mantelpiece. "Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes Mum," replied Caleb, coming up to stand beside her. "Can I go first?"

"Okay. Then your father can follow with Tilly and I will bring up the rear with our bags."

Caleb took a fistful of green powder from the pot threw it into the fire and stepped in. "Number 12, Grimauld Place!" he yelled, and with a roar of green flames he had disappeared.

Draco took a handful next and grasping Tilly's hand tightly, he transported them both to Grimauld Place as well.

Hermione picked up their four bags, took a handful of powder and returned the pot to the fire place. She threw the powder in the fire and soon she was standing in the living room of Number 12, Grimauld Place, somewhere she had not been since she was sixteen years old.

She looked around and saw that Harry and Ginny had already greeted Draco and Caleb and Lily had already left the room.

"Hi Ginny. Thanks for letting us stay with you," said Hermione as she set down the bags.

"It's no problem. They shouldn't be able to get to you because of the Fidelius Charm and only members of the Order know how to get in," replied Ginny, hugging her friend.

"This place looks so much different than I remember," I said looking around.

"Yes, but unfortunately, Mrs Black is still here, but she doesn't yell quite as much as she used to."

"That's good. Would you care to give me a tour, I want to find somewhere to deposit these bags and I think it's about time I ate some lunch."

"Sure, follow me. I think our husbands can survive without us for a few minutes." Said Ginny, glancing over at where Draco and Harry were standing, having an animated conversation about something to do with the Ministry.

"Tilly darling, do you want to come with Mummy and see the house," asked Hermione. Her youngest daughter was standing beside her father, clinging tightly to his leg.

She nodded and ran towards her mother who picked her up.

Ginny showed them around the house. There was a room that Caleb would be sharing with Matthew, James and Albus when the three of them returned from Hogwarts, and another room for Tilly, Phoebe, Sophie and Lily to share.

"And this is a room for you and Draco. You should have plenty of room and I'm sure Kreacher would be happy to get you anything you need."

"Oh, is Kreacher still here?" asked Hermione, setting the bags down on the bed.

Ginny nodded. "He's Harry's house elf. And anyway, you remember what Sirius said years ago. Try and suggest to him that he leaves the house, the shock would kill him."

"Good point," said Hermione. "Can we get some lunch now?"

"Sure," said Ginny and she lead the way back down to the kitchen. The table was laid for seven and Ginny went over to the stove to start making lunch.

Hermione helped her and soon the two of them had lunch prepared. Hermione went upstairs and shouted to everyone the lunch was ready and soon everyone was sitting around the table.

"The kids come back from Hogwarts next week, don't they?" asked Harry as he ate his soup.

"Yes. I can't wait to see them again. I wonder what mischief James has got up to…" said Ginny.

The day flew past and soon they had tucked the kids into bed. Caleb had insisted sharing a room with Lily and Tilly until everyone returned from Hogwarts because he didn't want to be alone and finally Hermione and Draco were alone in their room.

"Well, now that we're alone I guess we should just go to sleep." Said Draco, turning to get changed.

"Not so fast," said Hermione. She caught his shoulder and spun him around to face her. She them forced her mouth onto his in a passionate kiss. "I haven't been able to do that for ages." She said when they surfaced.

"Well, what do you say to doing some more of it?" asked Draco. Soon they were kissing hard and Draco was walking her towards the bed. He laid her down to the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Mummy?" came a voice from the doorway.

Hermione sat up so fast; she knocked Draco off the bed. Twisting herself to face the doorway, she saw Caleb standing there.

"Mummy, I can't sleep." He said.

"Oh darling, do you want me to tuck you in?" asked Hermione.

"Yes please," said Caleb and Hermione led him back to his room.

A few minutes later, she was back in her own room. "Now, where were we?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure you can remember," whispered Draco as he claimed her lips in another kiss.


	5. Hunting

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a bit darker than the previous ones, so if you are under thirteen I advise you don't read it. It won't make much difference as to whether you do or don't in comparison to the whole story line, so don't worry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Hunting<strong>

"But where would they be?" asked Fenrir Greyback. He and Lucius Malfoy were hidden somewhere deep in a muggle forest. It wasn't the first place he wanted to be, but he could live with it.

"I don't know. If only this article said where they lived," spat Lucius throwing the article announcing his son's marriage to the mudblood Granger to the floor in disgust.

"We could ask people," Fenrir suggested, bending down to pick up the article before it blew away in the breeze. It was the only link to Lucius' traitor son they had.

"Oh, yeah, one problem though," said Lucius sarcastically. "We're escaped Death Eaters, I don't think anyone's going to want to answer our questions."

Fenrir was quiet. It wasn't often that Lucius snapped at him like that, but his temper was wearing thin, they had not yet succeeded in finding Draco Malfoy and they had been searching for two weeks.

"How about we go and as that Weasel kid," Fenrir suggested. "I hear he was best friends with Granger in school and his wife id Lavender Brown. I never got to finish her off in the battle. If they don't tell us where she and her husband are, I could always threaten to kill her."

"Fenrir, sometimes I wonder how you even managed to become a Death Eater," muttered Lucius. "It isn't like we could just waltz into their house. Weasel was one of the Auror's who let us escape, he would most likely summon the Ministry at once."

"But it's the only chance we have. And plus, I heard someone talking; apparently things haven't exactly been smooth-sailing between him and Granger over the past few years anyway. I'm sure with some coaxing he would come clean and tell us everything we need to know."

"Fine, but if we're caught, I don't know how you're going to get us out of it," said Lucius as he gripped Fenrir's arm and Apparated them to Ron Weasley's house.

They landed on the front doorstep and Lucius knocked on the door. No one answered so Lucius pulled out his wand and blasted the door down.

He heard a scream from upstairs and some frantic whispering. Soon the scarred face of Lavender Brown appeared at the top of the staircase. After seeing who was at the door, she turned and ran back upstairs.

Lucius and Fenrir looked and each other and then followed her. Soon they were standing in a small room, decorated with unmoving posters and pictures. Huddled in the corner was a girl who looked about thirteen and her mother was standing protectively in front of her, wand raised.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to make her voice strong, but it was shaking slightly.

"To know where the mudblood Granger and my son are," snarled Lucius.

"I won't tell you," said Lavender defiantly.

Fenrir snarled and grabbed her wrist yanking her out the way. He then grabbed the girl by her hair and held his wand to her throat. She screamed.

"No, not Alicia, please, take me, but don't kill her," sobbed Lavender struggling against Lucius strong hold.

"Tell us where they are, or the girl dies," snarled Fenrir.

"Okay, okay, they're living in a small town, near to the border between England and Scotland," sobbed Lavender. "You can't mistake the house, it's got all different coloured roses growing in the front yard."

Fenrir lowered his wand and shoved the girl roughly towards her mother. He and Lucius grabbed wrists and disapparated.


	6. Pick up from platform 9 34

**Chapter 5 – Pick up from platform 9 ¾**

"Hermione, I'm going to get the kids now. Is there anything you want me to get while I'm out?" called Ginny up the stairs.

"No thanks Ginny. And don't listen to Mat if he asks for anything, he's always trying to con Draco and I into taking him to Fred and George's shop. It's too dangerous for us to go anywhere at the moment."

"Okay. Harry, are you ready to go?" called Ginny in the direction of the kitchen.

"Coming love," said Harry appearing from the kitchen. His hair was in its usual mess and his glasses were broken again.

"Oh Harry, what have you been doing?" asked Ginny, as she attempted to flatten her husband's hair as he mended his glasses.

"Wrestling with Kreacher. He seems to believe that he has a right to take whatever he wants." Replied Harry, taking his coat off a hook by the front door.

"Harry, you shouldn't do that. Kreacher's been in this house for as long as we remember, he's probably used to being allowed to take stuff."

"Yeah, but that was when Sirius was alive," said Harry as they made their way out the front door and onto the street.

They climbed into the car and Harry started the engine. "Let's go and get the kids," he said as he pulled away from the curb.

In about fifteen minutes they had parked the car at Kings Cross Station and they were making their way through the crowds of people to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Here we are, let's go through on the count of three. One…two…" but Harry never got to finish counting because Ginny suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the barrier.

"What did you do that for?" asked Harry, rubbing his wrist.

"I thought I saw Lucius Malfoy on the platform and I didn't want him to see us," she said as they hurried down the platform.

About five minutes later, the large scarlet train pulled into the station, the doors swung open and the children began to climb out.

James appeared first with Dominique Weasley. They said goodbye and then Dominique went off in search of Bill and Fleur, her parents.

Then Albus appeared with Sophie, Phoebe and Matthew.

"Hi Auntie Ginny, hi Uncle Harry," called Sophie. All of the Malfoy children call the Potter and Weasley family as relatives, since they didn't have any of their own. "Mum said that she couldn't come and get us but she didn't say why."

"She'll tell you when we get home," said Ginny. "Now say goodbye to your friends and we'll get going straight away."

And so, after many goodbyes to Kelly and Hamish Longbottom who were waiting for their father to get off the train, the large group finally managed to make their way off the platform and back into the Muggle world.

"Now we have to get home quickly," said Ginny as she ushered the children along the platform. The twins cat Chocolate hissed angrily as his cage got bumped by a passing Muggle.

"Why?" asked Matthew, he was walking a bit behind his 'Aunt' and sisters with Albus and James.

"We'll tell you when we get home. Harry, have you got the keys?"

"Yup," said Harry, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out a set of car keys. He unlocked the car and the children piled their trunks into the magically extended boot, and then all climbed into the back seat.

Harry drove as fast as he was allowed to back to Grimauld Place, frequently changing lanes as to try and lose anyone that may have been following them.

They pulled up outside the house and the children took out their trunks.

"Right, your mother and father are inside with Lily, Caleb and Tilly," said Ginny. "And I think it's about time for Tilly's nap so be quiet."

The five children collected their trunks and pets and entered the house quietly. Almost at once there was a blur of red hair and Lily came tearing down the stairs.

"Sophie! Phoebe! You're back!" she cried.

"Oi!" said Albus. "I'm your brother!"

"So?" questioned Lily as she grabbed the twins arms and pulled them up the stairs to her room.

"Sorry guys, looks like you're on your own," said Harry as he entered the sitting room where Draco and Hermione were sitting with Caleb.

"Hey, Hermione, Draco, I've brought you kids back," he said.

"Matt?" asked Caleb as he stood up and ran over to the door to see his older brother.

"Caleb!" cried Matthew, reaching down to pick up his little brother. "You've grown since I last saw you."

"Yup. Mummy said that I can go to Hogwarts soon, with you." Said the eight year old.

"Did she?" said Matthew. "Come and show me where my room is and I'll show you a spell I learned to change people's hair colours."

"Matthew Abraxas Malfoy, you will do nothing of the sort!" said Hermione, coming to stand in the doorway. She glared at her eldest son. "You aren't even of age yet. Do you want a howler from the Ministry?"

"No mum, sorry mum," said Matthew as he put Caleb back on the floor. "But Caleb can still show me where my room is, can't he?"

"Of course, you're sharing a room with James and Albus," smiled Hermione.

"Awesome!" cried James. "Come on Al! I'll race you too our room!" and he took off running down the corridor and up the stairs.

Soon there was no more children left in sight.

"Now it should be peaceful for a while," sighed Ginny and the three adults turned back into the living room where Draco was waiting.

"So when and what are you going to tell them?" asked Ginny when they were all settled.

"Well we thought we ought to tell them about Lucius although they probably already know about that, and we'll tell them about what we think he's trying to do, but we still don't know whether or not to pull them out of Hogwarts and put the whole family into hiding."

"Well, you're all safe here for the time being, and if worse comes to worse, I'm sure they won't mind staying here."

"Yeah, but I'm worried about you. I mean, we're intruding your home, and with six kids at home, you won't get much time alone and neither will we."

"We can always just lock them in their rooms for an hour or so each day if we have to," laughed Ginny.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. But are you sure you want to lock James and Matthew in a room together. There might not be a room left by the time we let them out," said Draco.

"That's a risk we'll have to take," said Ginny. "But back on topic, when are you going to tell them?"

"Either tonight or tomorrow night," replied Draco.

"We're going to tell Matt, Soph and Phoebe, but we don't know whether or not to tell James and Albus as well. They're old enough to tell, but we don't want Lily or Caleb finding out until they're old enough." Said Hermione, glancing at Harry, then at Ginny.

"Tell them tomorrow night, and I think we should tell all of them. Lily, Caleb and Tilly can stay with Kreacher for a few hours while we do." Said Harry, standing up. "I think we're going to need that long to get through all their questions, now then who wants some tea?"


	7. What They Didn't Know

**Chapter 6 – What They Didn't Know**

"So what have you been up to?" asked Lily once the three girls were safely in her room.

"Nothing much. We've been at school for most of the time. I wish I was in third year, then we'd at least be allowed to go to Hogsmeade," said Sophie, dropping her trunk and climbing onto the bed next to Lily.

"Yeah. And in History of Magic, all we do is hear about what your dad did when he was a kid, it gets kind of boring after a while…no offence," Sophie's twin sister Phoebe added, glancing at Lily.

"None taken, I get sick of hearing about it too. I mean, he is my dad, and I know most of what he's done, but he left some parts out because he said I wasn't old enough to hear about them. He told James and Albus though, but they're not allowed to tell me, not that they would anyway, and mum agrees with dad."

"Well, anything we tell you, your parents have probably already told you so it won't make much difference," pointed out Sophie, she had pulled out her wand and was fiddling with it in her hand.

"Soph! Be careful, you're not allowed to use magic outside of school yet!" cried Phoebe, looking at her sister in alarm.

"Calm down Phoebe, I'm not doing anything dangerous, I'm just fiddling," replied Sophie, she spun the wand between two fingers.

It was at that unfortunate moment that James and Matthew decided to come bursting into the room, making all three girls jump and Sophie's wand to send out a shower of sparks.

The sparks collided with a photo hanging on Lily's wall. A photo showing her, Albus, James, Matthew, Phoebe, Sophie, Caleb, Tilly, Alicia and Felicity, all smiling brightly at the camera, all wearing Weasley sweaters. It had been taken on Christmas day, during the twins first year.

The frame fell to the floor with a crash and the glass shattered.

"James!" exclaimed Lily leaping off the bed to rescue her picture. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

James ignored her and spoke to the twins. "Your mum says that dinner's going to be ready soon and that you have to stay down there afterwards. Lily, you have to come back up here with Caleb and Tilly."

"Why?" protested Lily. "What can Phoebe and Soph hear about that I can't?"

"I dunno, but you'd better do as they say, otherwise there'll be trouble, and I think mum was going to take us to Uncle George and Uncle Fred's shop tomorrow." Replied James as he left the room, leaving the door open.

Lily returned to her bed, clutching the photo. Phoebe was already cleaning up the broken glass.

"You guys'll tell me everything they say, won't you?" she asked, looking at her friends.

"Sure," replied Sophie tucking her wand away again, not wanting any more accidents.

* * *

><p>The whole family was sitting around the large table in the basement kitchen of Number 12, Grimauld Place enjoying a roast dinner cooked by Ginny, Hermione and Kreacher.<p>

"Mum, can you pass the gravy please?" asked Matthew.

Hermione passed the jug of gravy to her son and the table fell into silence once more. No one felt like talking. The adults were working out what to say to the children, and the children could sense something was wrong so they didn't dare muck around.

Soon, everyone had finished, and Ginny cleared the table with a wave of her wand.

"Lily, could you take Tilly and Caleb upstairs please," said Hermione, "we need to talk about something."

"Sure Aunt Hermione," replied Lily, she took Tilly by the hand and lead her and Caleb up the stairs. As soon as her red hair had disappeared up the stairs, Harry shut the door and cast silencing and imperturbable charms on the door.

"Right, well, did any of you read the _Prophet_ a couple of weeks ago?" asked Harry, looking at the five children who still sat in the kitchen.

There were several nods and her continued.

"Well then you would be aware that Lucius Malfoy has broken out of Azkaban."

There were more nods.

"Well we think that he's going to go after Hermione, Draco, you three," Harry said looking at Matthew, Sophie and Phoebe, "and your siblings. We're telling you this because we need you to be on your guard at all times. Lucius was a Death Eater, and he won't be afraid to curse you if he should meet you."

"But if he's only going after us, then why to James and Albus need to know?" asked Matthew.

"Because it is for their safety as well. Lucius may try to find anyone who has a connection with our family to find out where we are. You five are at the greatest risk because you are at Hogwarts. Lily, Caleb and Tilly will be with us at all times." Explained Hermione.

"But Uncle Harry said that Hogwarts was the safest place he knew besides Gringotts," said Sophie, "why would we be in danger there?"

"Hogwarts may not be as safe as you think," replied Draco, he then took a deep breath. He had never told his children that he had once been a Death Eater; they had never even seen the very faint Dark Mark that was on his left forearm. Hermione sensed what he was about to say and put her hand on his arm encouragingly.

"When we were in our sixth year, Voldemort was rising to power very fast, My father, Lucius Malfoy, was a Death Eater, but he was sent to Azkaban after our fifth year. Voldemort wanted to kill Dumbledore, and he needed someone to do it. He chose me. I was branded with the Dark Mark and I joined his side. I became a Death Eater." Draco looked around at the five children sitting at the table.

"When we were at school there was a room called the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately it got ruined during the final battle though. Inside that room there was a vanishing cabinet that had a twin inside Borgin and Burke's at Knockturn Alley.

"I spent all year fixing it, so that when the time came I would have back up. In the meantime I tried other things to kill Dumbledore. I placed the Imperius curse on Madame Rosmerta from the Thre Broomsticks, so that she would pass on a cursed necklace to Katie Bell to give to Dumbledore in hopes that he would touch it and be killed. Katie accidentally touched it though; she was in St Mungo's for weeks recovering from it.

"I also replaced a bottle of meade in Professor Slughorn's trunk with one that had poison in it. Unfortunatelly, he decided to give it to your Uncle Ron after he had taken some love potion. If it wasn't for your Uncle Harry shoving a bezoar down his throat, he would have died."

"But dad, what does any of this have to do with Hogwarts not being safe?" asked Phoebe.

"Do you remember the vanishing cabinet I told you about?" asked Draco.

All five of them nodded.

"Well I finally succeeded in fixing it. And one night Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Grayback and two other Death Eater's came through and went with me up to the Astronomy tower. I had already disarmed Dumbldore but I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Bellatrix was urging me to do it, but I couldn't.

"Then Snape arrived, and Dumbledore kept begging him to do something. He raised his wand and in a flash of green light, he killed Dumbledore."

"So you're trying to tell us that there are other ways to get into the castle without apparating?" asked James.

"Yes, there are many secret passages in and out of the castle, but most of them would have caved in during the final battle. However, I know of one that leads from the cellar of Honeydukes to the statue of the One-eyed witch that can still be used." Replied Harry.

"There is every possibility that they may try to use that passage to get to you and so you must follow these instructions very carefully," said Ginny. "Keep your wands on you at all times, and should there be an attack, don't be afraid to use whatever jinx comes to your mind. Also, travel in groups, Albus, try to stay with Soph and Phoebe, James and Matthew try to either stay with your friends or each other. They won't attack you in groups, they will try to get you alone."

Hermione glanced up at the kitchen clock and yelped in surprise. It was already half-past ten.

"Alright, I think you have all heard enough for one night and it's time for you to go to bed. Off you go," she said, waving her arms at the children.

They slid off their chairs and moved slowly up to their rooms. Lily and Tilly were already asleep when Phoebe and Sophie arrived at their room, they undressed silently and slid into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as their heads touched the pillows.


End file.
